Those Who Shouldn't, Do
by The Telephone Booth
Summary: Ryuuzaki  "L"  and Light Yagami are working together to solve the Kira case when Ryuuzaki takes advantage of Lights hidden feelings for him.. what will happen if he succeeds?
1. Chapter 1

_Last update 7/27/12: added more detail. No change to the story itself_

* * *

><p><p>

CHAPTER 1

Ryuuzaki and Light have a complicated relationship. Ryuuzaki is a detective with the codename "L" who is in charge of identifying the mass murderer known as Kira: he has one idea who Kira is, and he thinks it is Light Yagami. Of course, he has no proof so he cannot be certain. He is constantly thinking of how he could get a confession. Light on the other hand, knows he is Kira and decided to stay by Ryuuzaki's side to lead the investigation astray, but somewhere along the way, he started to develop feelings for the eccentric detective, which he refused to acknowledge.

Light goes to the hotel where the police are conducting the investigation and discovers that Ryuuzaki is the only person there. He takes a deep breath and closes the door behind him, muttering a hello to Ryuuzaki, looking at the man who is crouched in the chair, lightly sucking on his thumb out of habit. He may look sickly because of his pale skin and lanky body but he could beat down a man twice his size with ease. The only thing that bothered Light was that Ryuuzaki looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep again. The purplish bags under his eyes had gotten worse. Light walks to a desk, unloading the paper's he has brought with him, looking at the other person whenever he feels he can without being noticed.

Ryuuzaki looks up from his computer, and is shocked to see Light in the room: he was totally oblivious to his entrance. He turns off the computer monitor and turns around in his chair staring at Light's soft features for a moment. A small grin appears on his face when he notices the boy sneaking a peek from the corner of his eye.

"You're a very hard worker," he says.

Without missing a beat Light says, "Someone has to be."

Ryuuzaki lets out a tremendous sigh "You don't always have to be so uptight. Have some fun once in a while."

"I don't have time to have fun. I'm too busy making sure you're doing your job,"

He can see a light shade if pink on Light's ears and a thought suddenly occurred to him: he could use Light's feelings for him to uncover his identity as Kira! It's a completely insane idea, but if Ryuuzaki can manipulate Light; wrap the man around his finger, maybe he can get a confession. What's the worst that could possibly happen?

He quietly gets up from the chair, walking to Light, and wraps his arms around the slender waist in front of him, kissing Light's neck. His own package is pressing against Light's tight ass, hinting at what he wants.

Light turns around in shock and starts to protest, but Ryuuzaki's lips meet his own before he can utter a word. Still unsure of what is happening, he again tries to resist Ryuuzaki's advances; pushing against his chest, but he feels like he's melting into him and his pushing becomes less powerful.

The next thing he knows, he is kissing Ryuuzaki full force. His tongue slips into the detective's mouth, playing with the strong muscle, enjoying the taste of the sweets Ryuuzaki often ate. It is as if his body is moving on its own. If it were up to him, the moment would last forever, but Ryuuzaki suddenly breaks away, looking at the door and for no apparent reason, walks back to his desk. Light is extremely confused at his actions, but more that he stopped fighting against the incredible kiss.

"Hey! What are you.." but Ryuuzaki cuts him off holding one finger to his lips and one pointing to the front door. Not even a second later Matsuda walks through the door carrying a bag of sweets, no doubt for Ryuuzaki.

Light excuses himself, rushing past Matsuda and heads to the bathroom where he turns on the sink, throwing cool water on his face and looks at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks are a bright red just from thinking about what happened. Though he was sure that was sexual assault, he didn't want it to end.

**What was that?** He thought**. If Matsuda hadn't have come, I don't think I would've been able to stop myself…** He places a hand on his chest. **My heart is beating so fast. Could it be that I …love Ryuuzaki?**

* * *

><p><em>thank you for reading the fist chapter, i'm not sure where i'm taking the story yet, but i have a few ideas and i'd really appreciate any feedback. thank you!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_so sorry it took me so long to write chapter 2, but it's finally done! again just, read it over and tell me what you think! Last updated 7/27/12: added more detail._

* * *

><p><p>

CHAPTER 2

After finally admitting to himself that he likes Ryuuzaki, Light is now too embarrassed to face him. How could he? That man had to have something up his sleeve. Never before had he showed even the slightest interest in Light then suddenly, he gets attacked! Light's cheeks turn rosy just remembering the night. **It honestly wasn't awful, but it just doesn't make any sense**_. _**Why would he kiss me like that?** He does not go to the hotel as often over the next few days and makes sure that when he does, Ryuuzaki will not be there: at least not alone.

It's been a week since Ryuuzaki has kissed him when Light snuck into the hotel to pick up some papers. As quietly as possibly, he creeps into the room and to the desk, flipping through the papers. When he finds what he came for he shoves the papers into his bag and turns around. Light yelps, startled at the man standing in the doorway. Of course it's Ryuuzaki. **How long has been standing there?**

Ryuuzaki is laying down in one of the rooms when he can hear someone enter the suite. He brushes it off at first, but the person was being too careful. Almost like they didn't want to be heard. As quietly as possible, he gets up from the bed wearing just his jeans and sneaks into the main room, leaning against the doorway. **I thought it was odd. **He watches Light sift through the papers strewn across the desk. When Light turns around, apparently finding what he was looking for, a cute scream escapes his lips. He flicks on the lights and walks towards the other, feeling a slight annoyance. **Is he scared of me?**

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ryuuzaki asks with a mixture of concern and anger in his eyes.

Light scoffs, avoiding eye contact. "Who say's I'm ignoring you?"

He looks down at Light for a second before leaning in for a kiss, but Light turns his head.

"This is what I'm talking about." He sighs, resting his head against the curve in Light's neck, feeling the rapid heartbeat. "You can't even look me in the eye. What is wrong?"

Light turns around taking a couple steps away from Ryuuzaki, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm ignoring you because… I can't be sure that your feelings are, you know … sincere."

Ryuuzaki looks at Light and walks toward him, taking his hand and placing it on his chest.

"If I wasn't serious, would my heart still beat this way?"

Light can't answer the question because his mouth is quickly met with Ryuuzaki's. He does not want to give Light a chance to talk back, if he said anymore, he might forget why he is doing this. He only wants to get a confession. This slow mind game will work better if he isn't too attached now. He breaks away and takes Light's head in his hands.

"I love you. This is why I don't want you to ignore me. Now why don't we go somewhere a bit more… private." A subtle smirk over his face.

Light nods slowly as he's guided to the back bedroom. He sits quietly on the bed watching Ryuuzaki lock the door behind him. **That's **probably** a good idea. I don't want any intruders either. ** Ryuuzaki walks to him, kissing roughly and pushing him down fully onto the bed. Light watches intensely as Ryuuzaki takes his shirt off. He can't help but reach out and touch the pearly white skin, tracing the subtle yet defined muscles of the man before him. The shirt he's wearing is quickly taken off as their bodies press together. The fiction is making Light's mind go crazy with images of what's next. He can't wait any longer. Light runs his hands down Ryuuzaki's torso, rubbing his palm over his member. Ryuuzaki is already hard. He can feel the large member twitching, even over clothes. Ryuuzaki starts placing small kisses along Light's neck and slowly moves down, until he reaches pants. They are unbuttoned quickly and taken off as he runs a tongue up Light's oh-so sensitive member. Light lets out a soft moan as he feels the heat of Ryuuzaki's mouth eat him up, sucking; waiting to receive a prize. Neither can stand it any longer as Ryuuzaki moves back up. He watches as Ryuuzaki pulls out his cock, pumping it in his hands a few times before nudging it against Light's hole, thrusting in slowly.

"Nhaah, you're so tight," Ryuuzaki pants, slowly moving in and out of the man under him.

But Light can't answer; he's too caught up in the feeling of ecstasy. The only things escaping his lips are ragged breaths and soft moans. Light grabs his own length and starts to rub, and eventually they both cum.

The bouncing rays of the moonlight dimly light the room. Ryuuzaki sits up in the bed listening to the soft sounds of Light breathing; the sultry smell of sex still fills the room. He brushes a stray hair out of his sleeping partners eyes, looking down on him fondly. Unexpectedly, a tear falls on to the sheets and Ryuuzaki touches his damp eyes amazed that he's crying. He quickly wipes his eyes and chuckles coldly, continuing to gaze at Light. **It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

"What have you done to me you childish man?" he sighs, leaning down to kiss his sleeping partners forhead and whispers "I /do/ love you Light…but it's not supposed to be this way."

He wraps an arm around Light, holding him tightly. His grip is strong, almost as if his subconscious doesn't wish to let go. Being so content, it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Lights eyes flutter open once he's sure Ryuuzaki is asleep and tries to wrap his head around his comment. **I knew there was a catch…**

* * *

><p><em>so.. things got a little steamy to say the least and i guess my main question is if it was in "good taste". please let me know how you felt about the chapter. thank you!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Last update: 7/27/12: added more description_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A bright light shines in Light's eyes and wakes him up. He quickly notices Ryuuzaki clinging to him, still asleep. The comments he'd made the night before bother Light greatly and make him want to just leave, but there was a slight shake in Ryuuzaki's voice that makes him want to stay. It was almost like a child pleading to a parent. **Maybe Ryuuzaki is seriously growing feelings? Well it couldn't hurt to give him a chance.**

He looks down at the sleeping detective and pets his hair softly. He leans down, kissing Ryuuzaki's soft lips, feeling him press back.

"mm, good morning" he greets Ryuuzaki with a smile.

The man stretches under the blankets, arching his back. It reminded Light of a cat waking up from a nap. "morning. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful."

Ryuuzaki sits up, ruffling his hair. "Well it's getting late. I should've been up hours ago. Why don't you go home and freshen up."

He leans over to Light, giving him a small kiss on the lips before getting out of bed and putting on clothes. Light does the same and they step out into the living area together. Matsuda is already working at one of the desks. He raises an eyebrow at the two, but softly shakes his head returning to his work. Light quickly leaves, not wanting to answer any questions Matsuda might have. Ryuuzaki watches him leave and crouches in his own chair to begin working when Matsuda loudly clears his throat.

"… Can I help you?"

"It's odd to see you /and/ Light here. It seems like he was trying to avoid you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Matsuda sets down his work and turns to him. "So what were you two doing in the bedroom together?"

"Light missed the last train and stayed the night."

"It didn't sound like he was sleeping last night."

"What are you talking about?"

He stands up and walks behind Ryuuzaki placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. "What I mean is that I heard you two last night and I'm not too fond of this pairing."

Ryuuzaki's jaw clenches. "What do you mean you're not /fond/ of our pairing?"

"Break it off with Light."

"Why should I? The way I see it, you don't matter and shouldn't be bothering with what Light and I do in private."

"What do you think would happen if Light's father were to find out about this?"

Matsuda retracts his hand and walks to his desk grabbing a photo, handing it to Ryuuzaki. It's a picture of him and Light in the act. It was obviously taken from the security cameras. Ryuuzaki stares at the photo, quickly realizing where this is going.

"Leave Light, or I will show this photo to Soichiro Yagami."

He nods his head after a while, feeling defeated and Matsuda smiles. **What else can I do right now? I need to buy myself some time to think.**

"You have one week to break it off. I'll see you later then."

Matsuda leaves, almost bouncing out of the room. **He must be happy about this.** Ryuuzaki rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. He should have turned off the cameras. But he can't do anything about it now. Right now he has to focus on destroying that picture and to figure out why Matsuda doesn't like their relationship…

"Maybe he's homophobic," Ryuuzaki says as he takes a bite of a nearby cookie.

* * *

><p><em>i know, i know. Matsuda as a bad guy should be illegal, but i did it. let me know what you think. The fourth chapter should be done soon! please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Last update: 7/27/12: added more detail_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 4<span>**

The day seems to drag on as Ryuuzaki considers every possible option. He feels a need to protect Light, so he doesn't want to involve him in the troublesome decision Matsuda is forcing him to make. He's starting to doubt whether or not he could find the security video before the week was up. He's already so busy with the Kira case. To buy more time, he might have to do something drastic and lay into Matsuda's hands for the time being. This is going to turn out very bad for Light. The last thing Ryuuzaki wanted to do was make him cry, but it might be for the best. He glances at the clock. 9:30. If Ryuuzaki called him down now he'd get here around ten. After building up his courage, Ryuuzaki takes out his phone and calls Light.

"Hello?"

"Light? It's Ryuuzaki. Can you come to the hotel for a while? There's something I need your opinion on."

"Uh.. Sure, I can be there soon."

"See you when you get here."

He hangs up the phone feeling like the worst, luring him down with something work related. But he can't lose his nerve now. No matter what happens, he has to break it off with Light. Ryuuzaki paces the suite for what feels like hours, but only minutes have past. Right as the clock turns 10, Light walks through the door and greets Ryuuzaki with a hug. He smiles a bit sadly and gently pushes Light away.

"Sit down. I'll get something to drink."

Light agrees and walks to the sofa, setting his bag next to him. Ryuuzaki comes back for a while later with tea for Light and cocoa for himself. He sits across from Light and stares into his cup. The steam from the hot drink accumulating on his face making him feel sticky.

"You look nervous." Light says.

Ryuuzaki sighs and looks up at Light, his brows coming together in frustration. "You... /we/ can't be together like we were last night."

The cup almost drops out of Light's hand, but he quickly recovers. He sets the cup on the table, not wanting to spill it accidently. He has a look of utter confusion on his face when he mutters the word "why"

Ryuuzaki sets his cocoa on the table also and hangs his head trying to summon a powerful voice. "I just slept with you to get a confession, but you don't seem like the type of person to kill dozens of people. I'm moving on."

Light's look of confusion changed to one of anger and disappointment. "You did this because you want me to confess that I'm Kira?"

Ryuuzaki nods not saying anything, just watching the other person. Something snaps in Light. He stands up with a set face and walks to the door. When Ryuuzaki tries to stop him, he pushes the lanky person away and leaves without another word.

Ryuuzaki walks over to the spinning chair by a desk and crouches in it holding his head. The sound of the door opening made him look up, but to his disappointment, it wasn't Light, it was Matsuda.

"I did it." Ryuuzaki mumbles into his knees.

A smug look comes onto Matsuda's face. "Excellent. A lot sooner than I expected too, did you not want to be with him?"

Ryuuzaki jumps up from his chair and slams Matsuda against the wall. "I will find that video and all of the copies. When I do, I will beg Light to take me back. That's when you should start running." He backs away from Matsuda and walks to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Frustrated, he punches the wall. The truth is, he wasn't sure Light would take him back. All he could do is find the video and explain to Light, begging and pleading for his forgiveness. Ryuuzaki was a very proud man, but he'd throw it aside if it meant getting back Light.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last update: 7/27/12: added more detail plus a little monolog at the end._

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 5**

Light storms away from the hotel, his chest heaving in panic. He just can't believe Ryuuzaki really did double-cross him. A pain sticks his heart as he blinks back tears. **Not now.** He thought to himself. He has to wait until he gets home first. Light makes it to the train when he realizes he has to pick up paperwork and some videos from the police station. He sighs and quickly walks to the station. After being cleared and escorted to the detectives' desks, Light starts looking for the correct information. "I think dad said Matsuda had everything." He starts to rummage around the desk and in the drawers when he comes across a DVD. Thinking it's the video he's looking for, he picks it up. On the surface, it reads "Private: Matsuda's Eyes Only." Lights about to throw it back in the drawer, but a picture catches his eye. He picks up the picture, but doesn't believe his eyes at first. It was he and Ryuuzaki the night they had sex. He quickly stuffs that and the mysterious DVD in his bag, searching for any duplicates and rushes out of the station, practically running back home.

Trying not to seem suspicious, Light calmly walks through the door of his house and greets his family with a forced smile. He doesn't want to be with them too long. He's all sweaty and twitchy, plus he's one comment away from completely breaking down and screaming into a pillow. Once he gets into his room, he sets the bag down on the chair in front of his desk and stares at it. He had a hunch of what was on the DVD after seeing that photo, but why did Matsuda even have something like this? He always seemed like such a nice person. Light puts the DVD in the player and stares at the television. At first and looks like a grainy, black and white video of nothing, but after a minute, you can see Ryuuzaki and Light enter the room

"Th–this is Ryuuzaki and I the other night we..." he coughs, choking back a tear. "The night we had sex. If it was in Matsuda's desk then he must've raided the security cameras. But why would he do this? What could he possibly gain by having this proof?" Light lies in his bed trying to put it all the pieces together. "Wait…Matsuda was there in the morning after, even after I left. If he talked with Ryuuzaki then that could've been the reason I was broken up with. But I wonder what Matsuda threatened to do."

Light sits up in his bed and sighs. He takes the DVD, breaks it into pieces, and burns the photographs. He certainly wasn't going to keep anything like this around. It's already caused so much trouble already. **Now that the evidence is gone, I need some answers.** Light needs to decide whether to talk to Ryuuzaki about this. However, if he talks to Ryuuzaki thinking this is why he was broken up with and that's not the case, he'll feel and look extremely childish. That and he doesn't want to see him now. Ryuuzaki is an ex. At least in Light's mind he is. The relationship went nowhere. It was just one night of fun, but he had completely manipulated Light's feelings. How could he talk with someone who had so much of an effect on him? Light decides to first talk with Matsuda. He knows he could get the man to talk. **I should be able to get the truth out of him.**

Feeling slightly better, Light rolls over onto his stomach ready for bed. He's suddenly struck with an emptiness that makes him feel like the only person in the world. He buries his face in his pillow, the tears he tried to hold back so hard, finally falling, making the linen damp. At that moment, the only thing he wanted was to be held by Ryuuzaki, but that would not happen. He flips through the day's events, when **something** just doesn't seem right.

"I just slept with you to get a confession, but you don't seem like the type of person to kill dozens of people. I'm moving on."

That's what Ryuuzaki had said. **Just to get a confession? I know he was talking about me being Kira, but to get a confession I don't think he would've needed to sleep with me. What if it was true, though? I couldn't go back to him. If he wants me back, then I know what I have to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last update: 7/28/12: added more detail_

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 6**

The skies are dark and stormy when Light wakes up the next morning. He sits up and wipes his face, feeling the dried tears crusted to his cheeks. He stands from his bed, and pulls on some clean clothes looking into a nearby mirror. While his eyes look sad and tired, they show a fierce determination. He wasn't going to allow Matsuda to control his relationship with Ryuuzaki and he wasn't going to keep anything from the man he loved so much either. Light soon realizes that the person he's looking for is working today. Working with Ryuuzaki. It won't be pleasant to see him again so soon, but it must be done.

**…Perfect.**

He takes his time walking to the train station. For a moment he even thinks about walking the whole way there, but it's way too far. He buys a ticket once he gets to the station and boards the train. It seemed to move faster, because in what felt like only a minute, Light was standing in front of the hotel. He rode the elevator up to the highest floor and made his way to the room. In one breath, he unlocks the door and walks in. A pain stabs him when the first person he notices is Ryuuzaki. He's crouched in his chair like normal, stacking empty creamer containers when he notices Light walk through the door.

"Hello! What bring you here today?" Ryuuzaki says with a wide smile on his face. It may fool others, but to Light, it seems…off.

"I need to talk with Matsuda. He's supposed to be here, right?" Light's voice is small. He's afraid is he talks any louder his voice might start to shake and Ryuuzaki might ask what's wrong. Ask as if he didn't already know. But he looks straight at his ex, waiting for an answer.

"Oh… I think he's in the next room. What did you want to talk to him about?"

"Business. It doesn't concern you." Light spits out the words and immediately regrets it, but walks to where Matsuda is all the same. Without a word, Light drags his target into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Why did I find a picture and a video of Ryuuzaki and I is your desk last night?"

Anger flashes across Matsuda's face. "What were you going through my desk for? That's invasion of privacy!"

"Not when I was looking for what my father asked for. Now answer my question."

"So what if I have them? It's already served its purpose. Ryuuzaki broke up with you."

"…You /had/ them. They're gone now. More importantly, why did you want him to break up with me?"

A scowl appears on Matsuda's face hearing the news that his evidence was gone. "Because I don't like you. Everyone here knows that Ryuuzaki is L: The world's greatest detective. He shouldn't be wasting his time fooling around with some brat. Just the thought makes me sick."

Light clenches his fist. "Ryuuzaki is more than his career. He's a person like you or me. Shouldn't he be allowed a person to care about also?"

Matsuda walks around Light, whispering into his ear. "I suppose, but it wouldn't be with someone like you. Someone who Ryuuzaki suspects of murder."

Light snaps, slapping Matsuda across the face as hard as he can. "Th-that's not your decision." He seethes as he walks back out into the living area.

As he storms out of the room to the hallway, a concerned Ryuuzaki follows closely behind; pulling Light to the side once they're out of earshot of everyone else. He holds Light in place, not wanting him to escsape.

"Are you alright? What did you two talk about?"

Light looks up, his eyes brimming with tears. "It's alright." His voice is shaking with anger. "I know Matsuda told you to break up with me. It's fine. The pictures and videos are gone, so you don't have to worry about whatever he was planning on doing." He tries to free his hand and push Ryuuzaki away, but he doesn't budge. The panic is starting to set in because he knows what comes next.

"How did you know?"

"I found the pictures and video in Matsuda's desk last night. I confirmed my suspicions just now." He croaks, refusing to look into Ryuuzaki's eyes.

"If the evidence is destroyed, then why do you still look so sad? It means we can be together again." Ryuuzaki smiles softly, cupping Light's face aiming to kiss him, but Light sighs, shaking his head slightly, the tears streaming down his face. "No… Because I'm finally going to give you what you wanted in the first place. I am the mass murderer known as Kira."

* * *

><p><em>okay! so i'm planning on the next chapter being the last one. i have an idea how i'm ending the story, but please be patient because it has to be perfect! i'd really appreciate any feedback possible so please review. thanks!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok so this is the last chapter. I might do some edits once it's done, but I hope you all like the end!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

"Wh-what do you mean you're Kira?" Ryuuzaki's grip on Light loosens as he hears the startling news.

"It's exactly as I said." Light is trying to act tough, but the tears continue flowing. He is scared out of his mind and has no idea what is going to happen. He wipes his cheek clean with his sleeves, looking up at Ryuuzaki.

"Why did you tell me? Why couldn't you just let me-" but he doesn't finish the sentence. What would have happened? It's not like he could've never found Kira. **I just didn't think it would happen this soon. **"I can't do this.. If you're really Kira, I can't do this Light. You've killed dozens of people. I have to tell the police you confessed.

A look of shock comes on his face, but it wasn't totally unexpected. Even still it hurt all the same. "Why can't you just ignore it? Be happy with me?" he smiles sadly through the tears looking up at Ryuuzaki.

"You know I can't do that Light. The most I can do is give you a head start. I can buy you a day, but you better leave now if you hope to get anywhere."

"No…"Light looks down, his face paling "I won't run if you're just abandoning me like this. I thought you really did care about me, but I guess I was wrong."

"That isn't true! At the beginning I might've leaded you on because I was trying to get a confession, but that was before. I don't want to be without you Light, why don't you see that?"

"Because you refuse to let me be by your side. If you aren't willing to let me stay free then you will become one of my victims."

"I do want you to be by my side! But it's not going to happen as long as you keep killing people! Even still you need to know my real name right? There's only one person who knows."

Something in him snaps as an evil grin appears on Light's face. "How can I stop now? I am doing good in the world. Killing all the evil people is what I was meant to do, Lawliet." He grins, seeing an emotion on the detective's face. One that he has never seen before. A look of fear.

"H-how?"

"I have my ways, dear~" Light leans up, giving Lawliet a light peck on the lips taking several steps away and pulls the Death Note out from under his shirt. "Three seconds. That's all it takes to seal your fate." He chuckles tightly opening the note to a blank page. "This wouldn't have happened if you just loved me. But you can't do that." He pulls out a pen, a distorted grin on his face as he scribbles the name inside, laughing like a crazy person.

Lawliet looks at Light with disbelief. "You…" he collapses on the floor, knowing he has only seconds. Light crouches next to the dying man, holding him tightly. Light may be the killer of the man he loved, but he loved him still the same. It's not an easy thing to stomach. He cries softly into Lawliet's shoulder as the person slowly starts to lose strength.

"I really do love you, Light. You were my only friend."

Lawliet places his lips to Light's one last time before his body goes limp. Lifeless. Light screams for help, holding the body to his chest. Many people including Matsuda come at the screams, shocked at the scene. Light is pulled away by his father, taken back home to rest. The world seems to pass in a blur. **What have I done? I … I killed the person I love. A person who loved me back. But he was going to turn me in. Anything is better than being in prison for life. Even death would be a better option. **He covers his face with his hands, trying to hide his tears, but his father noticed nonetheless.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's a tragedy and just another reason why we need to find Kira. If he knew the name of Ryuuzaki, then it's only a matter of time before he knows our and I don't want you or anyone else to be in danger." Says Soichiro with a heavy sigh. He doesn't like seeing his son in pain.

The words pass through Light, barely heard. **I feel numb. Maybe this is better. **He decides that he can't give up on his plans for a perfect world. He will accomplish this and so much more. Now that Lawliet is gone, he won't even have to worry about being caught! No one was as smart as he was. It'll be a walk in the park. He dries his eyes with a new found determination; one stronger than even before when he first found the death note. The only difference is now; he had the eyes of a killer.

As the days turn to months turn to years, the pain of losing his love doesn't decrease. Each day he wakes up alone, and he becomes more unstable. Two new detectives have taken over the Kira case and they've gotten closer to catching Light. He had been slipping up lately; leaving evidence, sloppy killings. Everything was turning south and by then Light was starting to lose hope of his new world. He did his best to lead the investigation astray, but one day he was called out by the two detective that replaced Lawliet. They had proof. **They know I'm Kira! Shit, what should I do? **He racks his brain for a solution, but he can't think of anything. Light starts getting defensive, yelling at the two, but they came prepared. One of them pulls out a gun and shoots Light twice in the stomach. He doesn't know it yet, but those bullets buried in his stomach will be the cause of his death. **N-need to get away. **He coughs, spitting blood. Light clutches his stomach and starts to run. The two let him leave knowing there's no way he can get too far.

**I've really done it now… I don't want this to be the end. I don't want to die alone. **He runs to a staircase, completely out of breath, sitting down closing his eyes. He's startled when he sees an image of Lawliet. It's clear, like a picture. He runs towards the image of his lover, shouting he's sorry. The image smiles, holding out his hand to take Light with him. Light gladly takes the hand walking with Lawliet into the next life.

Light was found that day, dead from blood loss, but oddly a smile on his face. Only in the afterlife was Lawliet able to thaw Light's defensive heart.


End file.
